stockstadfandomcom-20200213-history
Camden
Stockstad Borough of Camden Camden is a large Inner City district of Stockstad. It's located to the south of the borough of Newham and to the east of the West End in the county of Greater Stockstad. The local authority is Camden Stockstad Borough Council. Geography The area is located in the western part of Stockstad. Reaching from Regent's in the southwest to Stratford in the north. Neighbouring boroughs are Newham in the north, Hackney in the east, Dagenham in the south and the West End in the west. It contains parts of central Stockstad. Camden High Street and Camden Lane are the two main streets in Camden. They are also the main shopping and entertainment roads. Most entertainment activities in Camden are centred along and around Camden High Street and Camden Lane. Entertainment Camden is the second largest entertainment district in Stockstad City after the West End. It's centred mostly in and around Camden Town. Camden Town has been specified as an entertainment district due to the many clubs and bars in the area. Most of Camden's old industrial economic basis has been replaced in later years by retail, tourism and entertainment, including a number of internationally known markets and music venues that are strongly associated with alternative culture. The Camden markets are a number of adjoining large retail markets in Camden Town near Camden High Street and Camden Lane, often collectively named "Camden Market". Among products sold on the stalls are crafts, clothing, bric-a-brac, and fast food. It is the fourth-most popular visitor attraction in Stockstad, attracting approximately 100,000 people each weekend. The complex of Camden Market is composed of six general sections. Due to the popularity of the markets, visitor numbers increased so much that Camden Town tube station restricted Sunday afternoon access to incoming passengers only in order to prevent dangerous overcrowding of the narrow platforms. Great Central and Regent's Park stations are a short walk away in either direction and not subject to restrictions. Transport Rail Stockstad Great Central station lies at the border of the borough. There trains departs to all parts of the country including Amersham in the south and Stockstad Arlanda Airport in the north. Buses Transport for Stockstad operates all local buses in and around Camden. Most buses serve the bus station in Camden Town and the bus station at Great Central. Buses from Camden serve.... :: Stockstad Underground/Tube There are a total of 3 Underground stations within Camden. Lines that runs through Camden are the Piccadilly Line and the Bakerloo Line. * Camden Town, Piccadilly Line, in Camden Town * Camden East, Piccadilly Line, in Camden East * Regent's Park, Bakerloo Line, in Regent's Stockstad Overground The Stockstad Overground runs through several parts of Camden with stations in Regent's and Camden Town. * Camden Junction, in Camden Town * Camden Road, in Camden Town Road The Camden Way in Camden connects Camden East with the city and is a major public, passenger and cargo transportation road within Camden. Districts within the area There are numerous of smaller districts within the Camden area. Camden Town, Camden East and Regent's. Parks and open spaces In Camden there are several parks and open green spaces. The largest park, Regent's Park is located in Regent's at the south side of the main shopping street in Camden, Camden Way. Regent's Park is since 1996 owned and managed by the Royal Parks Foundation. The Royal Parks Foundation manages a total of 3 parks in Stockstad City; Hyde Park, Regent's Park and City Park. Attractions and cafes in Regent's Park are open the whole year. Though some attractions such as pedal boats are only available during summer time.